Cool Blue Sky
by DreamingReverie
Summary: She raised a brow at me and I, for the love of my disastrous self, goddamned winked at her. "Shitty luck having you here, wind freak."


This one's for Guest Jia's prompt.

Characters: Hotaru, Hayate

Setting: at the park, with wind

* * *

The world renowned, the greatest inventor ever known there is in her generation.

I've seen her works, and I've witnessed how she worked. Her fingers smoothly tinkered metals, her grips so strong and firm. She looked beautiful even when she hammered, even when sweat covered her.

I never got to talk to with her privately, it was always me, her, and her gang. Now, who would've thought I'd see her here - in the playground - all alone?

She sat on the slightly rusted, pink merry-go-round. It would've looked ridiculous for her to be seen sitting there, but to me, she always looked gorgeous.

I took a few long strides to get to where she was, and before I could even speak, she faced my way and monotonously asked, "What are you doing here?"

I chuckled at her, she really stands up to her Ice Queen title. "Good to know you're not ignoring me."

She raised a brow at me and I, for the love of my disastrous self, goddamned winked at her.

"Shitty luck having you here, wind freak."

"My, it's a pleasure. Luck's still luck." I know teasing her would mean absolute suicide, but who could resist the timing? Could the wind just slice up into seventy-five puzzle pieces?

Hotaru silently scoffed at my retort. Her lips curved into a smirk and said, "Breathed in too much air? Your Alice is sucking your brain up. You really should let it out and fart."

I really wanted to crack up, but I held my laughter to keep my composure. I feigned a hurt face and clenched a fist on my heart. "That kinda hurt, Ms. Ice Queen." She rolled her eyes at me and resumed on staring at the sky. I propped myself a few feet beside her, my back leaned against the edge of the metal bars of the swing.

Silence.

I breathed in a small breath of confidence before I decided to talk again.

"How have you been, Cool Blue Sky?"

No reaction. Guess it was to be expected. She wasn't looking at me, but with my position, I could take a good look at her face from her side.

She was silent which wasn't rare, I know, but there was something off about her today. A gush of wind blew, and her raven hair swayed with it. It wasn't very noticeable, but there were traces of dark bags under her eyes. It felt like she was thinking of something beyond what I could think of; looking at something far off the distance - something I couldn't see. Her blank gaze made me uncomfortable.

Before I could open my idiotic mouth to ask her what her problem was, I wanted to smack myself for not realizing it immediately. She looked sophisticated, she sat with poise, but I could see the way she held it all in.

Hotaru Imai was tired.

I mentally sighed. There's nothing I could help her with right now. We both know what she needed to do.

I stood up, dusted my pants with my hands, and called out to her. "Hey, Hotaru." She took a sideway glance at me as I shortened the distance between us.

"What."

I smiled. Typical, typical Cool Blue Sky. I put an arm on her right shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "It's alright to take things slow, you know." She raised a sardonic brow at me while I continued to talk. "It's alright to take a rest. Nobody's gonna get mad at you if you take care of your self above anything else. You worry too much."

She remained silent.

I retrieved my hand and shifted my gaze to the blue sky. "I know you have them, but you have me, too. I'm everywhere. You can just call me anytime."

Another breeze passed us.

She looked at me, her expression soft. "You're just like your Alice."

I grinned. "Yeah. With it sucking my brain up, it wouldn't be surprising if a soft whistle is all you need to do to call me, I'd hear it." I turned my back against her and slowly started to walk away. "Catch you later, Ms. Ice Queen."

I was already a few feet away when I heard her voice call out to me.

"Hey."

I turned to face her as I placed a hand on my hip. "Yes?"

It wasn't audible, but I knew what she said. I could hear it through the wind.

Because with the faintest hint of a smile, she silently mouthed the words I didn't know she'd tell me in my lifetime.

"Thank you."

I couldn't suppress my grin and I didn't bother to hide it. I turned around, my back facing her. I waved a hand as I retreated away from her.

 _You're always welcome, Cool Blue Sky._

* * *

This is already long overdue. Hahaha Forgive me.

Special thanks to Jerris (Kitty Cavallone, check her stories out! :D) for her honest opinion when I let her read this first. Hahaha It's quarter to 4 AM but I don't think I'll be getting any sleep. Positive reviews really make me happy! Thank you, Jerris! You really boosted my confidence! Thank you for being such an amazing hooman! Huhu thank youuuu! :D

Happy holidays, everybody!


End file.
